villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuramon
Makuramon is the Monkey Deva who works for the Sovereign Baihumon. He's the only Deva that doesn't have horns or red eyes. In the Digimon Tamers anime, he, like all the other Devas, serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Appearance Makuramon first appeared in the guise of a human (after bio-emerging around the same time as Indramon) and spied on the Tamers for a while, being noticeably interested in Calumon. For example he appeared during a game of Hide and Seek and even tried to steal Takato's D-Power. When he watched the battle between Leomon and Kumbhiramon he finally realized that Calumon was the Shining Digivolution. When Vikaralamon Bio-Emerged, he revealed his true form and told the Tamers about their goals - to get more power so that they can defeat their enemies. He then used his Primal Orb to cause a failure in the Juggernaut program and when Vikaralamon was defeated he kidnapped Calumon. He then fled to the Digital World but during his reentry he lost Calumon and thus had to search for him. During this search he frequently clashed with the Tamers who also went to the Digital World to search for Calumon. He and Majiramon searched for Calumon together, but Majiramon was destroyed by Cyberdramon. Later, he saw Suzie wondering in the Digital World and he attempt to kidnap her until she was rescued by her Digimon, Antylamon. He met his end when Beelzemon attacked him and scanned his data. Makuramon had appeared to Beelzemon during the fight with Megidramon and blamed him on the near destruction of the Digital World, as well as insult him and chastise him, as Makuramon considered himself superior and told Beelzemon that Caturamon had "wasted power" on him by giving him the ability to digivolve. Beelzemon used little or no effort to grab him by the face and told Makuramon "You talk too much, Monkey boy. But you do have one thing I need," and with that, proceeded to delete and absorb the screaming monkey by squeezing his head until he was destroyed. Voiced by Joe Ochman Attacks *Primal Orb - Throws an energy ball at his enemy. *Shoots energy needles at his enemy *Can disguise himself as a human Profile He serves the Four Holy Beasts member, Baihumon, and is one of the Twelve Devas. He has no expression on his face and does not speak. He expresses feeling with the movement of his body. He is a Pacifist. He shoots the "Treasure Ball" at those he likes to target. Trivia *﻿Makuramon is slightly similar to the Star'' ''Fox character Andrew Oikonny, in that both are monkeys (each referred to at one point as an "ignorant ape") and in an interesting note that the one who kills both (although a canon sequel may retcon this with Oikonny, if one is released) tries to kill the vixen almost immediately after, and nearly succeeds; After shooting down Oikonny the aparoid moth uses the same attack on Krystal, dealing massive damage to her, while after killing Makuramon Beelzemon uses Makuramon's attack to trap Taomon and Rapidmon, and nearly absorbs both. Both are also referred to as an "ignorant ape". *Makuramon appears in more episodes than any other Deva except Antylamon, who switches sides and survives to the final episode and movie set after. He is therefore a more major villain than most of the other Devas, who appear in one or two episodes. *He is the only Deva to be destroyed by Beelzemon, and one of the only two to have their data absorbed, the other being his rival Caturamon﻿ Category:Digimon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Creature Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Asexual Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bombers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Riders Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Spy